


Demon pains

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Blood, Healing, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel is in pain. Pink pearl rushes to help.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629064
Kudos: 4





	Demon pains

Spinel laid on the hot floor as pink pearl shook her slightly. "Nghhh," she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Pink pearl asked.

"Everything hurts!" Spinel groaned.

White peeked over pink Pearl's shoulder. "Who killed her?" White asked.

"I ain't dead," Spinel groaned.

She was covered in what was probably demon blood. 

Pink pearl sighed. She picked up spinel. "Come on white, I can treat her during work," Pink Pearl said.

"We're bringing her to heaven?!" White said.

Pink pearl smiled. "I will stay here and treat her then," she said.

White sighed. "Fine, she can go to heaven," she said.

Pink pearl carried spinel calmly into heaven, the people of hell staring at the sight.

As they entered, people stopped and stared at white and her pearl.

Spinel looked around with her squinted eyes. 

Pink pearl carried her to whites little library, where she did most of her work. She pulled the bed built into the wall out and put spinel on it. "Wheres the blood coming from?" She asked.

"Mouth... eyes," spinel mustered out.

Pink pearl smiled. "Easy fix," she said grabbing a vile of medicine. "This would normally be gone in one day but we cant have that for you," pink pearl said.

"Do I need to drink it?" Spinel asked.

"This one is not like any other medicine, it has to be given by an Angel's kiss," Pink Pearl said.

"Ugh, kiss me already," Spinel said.

Pink pearl dropped a drop in her mouth and kissed spinel.

Spinel looked at pink pearl. "Wicked," she said. "Now I am gonna go destroy the place," she said taking off.

Pink pearl grabbed her by the ankle pulling her down to the ground. "No, you're going to hold my hand," she laughed.

Spinel felt her eyes on pink pearl. She sighed. "Fine." She got up and stood by pink Pearl's side.

"You should be glad, that stuff tasted horrible," Pink pearl said.

Spinel sat on the floor.

White teleported in. "Hey you stopped spinel from blowing up heaven, again..." 

Spinel got up and teleported to her room. She carefully cleaned up the blood.


End file.
